Descobrindo o passado!
by Megawinsone
Summary: Algo terrível aconteceu no torneio dos 12 universos e agora Goku irá enfrentar as consequências de seu erro. Bulma desesperada pede um favor a Whis, será que ele concederá o que ela pediu? O sétimo universo sobreviverá ou acabará? Será que uma importante escolha poderá mudar o rumo da história?
1. Chapter 1

**O Passado x Escolhas** **!**

Haviam-se passado dezenove anos desde o termino do torneio dos 12 universos, e isso ainda mexia com os sentimentos de Whis, apesar dele parecer desligado e não emotivo, o anjo do sétimo universo não conseguiu esquecer aquele fatídico dia, por mais que tentasse.

Atualmente, Whis se encontrava sentado no chão de seu jardim florido meditando e novamente uma lembrança tomou conta de sua mente, uma coisa que ocorreu há anos atrás, o fazendo perder amigos e bons discípulos.

Não acreditava até agora no que tinha acontecido, naquela derrota boba, naquele golpe tão mal calculado, agora o que restara a ele foi a recriação do sétimo universo que fora destruído, estava auxiliando os deuses deste novo sétimo universo e provavelmente voltaria a ser guardião e orientador do novo deus a ser indicado, que provavelmente era de um outro universo que iria ser promovido para exercer esse papel. Seu pai tinha comentado com ele que provavelmente o primo de Bills iria ser o novo deus da destruição, no qual iria tutelar. O que sabia era que Tills tinha o gênio um pouco melhor que Bills, era apenas um pouco mais compreensivo.

Sim, ele tinha também outra responsabilidade que assumira antes do sétimo universo ser destruído. Foi difícil convencer os Zen'oh, mas seu pai conseguiu com sua inteligência e ele o foi grato por isso, mas não sabe até quanto.

Uma promessa não pode ser desfeita e agora está chegando a vez de arcar com suas responsabilidades e promessas, pois seu pai já estava ficando impaciente e sua Irmã o intimou a fazer o que tinha prometido, senão ela tomaria a responsabilidade para ela, e depois não teria mais o que ele reclamar. Se pudesse voltar atrás e salvar todos, não estaria passando por isso, suspirou e voltou a se lembrar daquele fatídico dia.

-Flash back-

Goku estava cansado e ofegante, pois tinha lutado com todas as suas forças, realmente o lutador que o enfrentava era muito forte, não sabia que este guardava tanto poder assim. Daria um último golpe usando todo o poder que ainda lhe restava, isso deveria bastar.

O ataque e contra-ataque foram rápidos e impetuosos, numa fração de segundos, Goku é arremessado contra o chão com um furo no peito, provocado por uma lança feita de ki, que este não enxergou, por ser tão rápido. O sangue era tanto no chão, que ninguém podia imaginar que o sayadin tivesse ainda forças para se levantar, porém esse gesto fora inútil, pois seu adversário o socou o deixando desmaiado no chão. Fazendo-o perder a luta, de forma tão boba e precipitada.

\- Ai,ai,ai,ai Senhor Bills, acho que o sétimo universo já era... É uma pena! – Lastimou Whis balançando a cabeça de forma séria.

\- Nós seremos todos apagados – Murmurou temeroso o deus da destruição.

\- É... eu felizmente não vou ser apagado, mas sinto muito por vocês – Declarou pesaroso o rapaz de madeixas esbranquiçadas.

\- Vegeta faça alguma coisa, nossa filha é recém-nascida e vai ser apagada do universo junto conosco, não é justo – Choramingou Bulma abraçando o marido, que olhava a pequenina dormir num berço próximo a arena.

\- Calma Bulma... iremos achar uma solução – Falou o príncipe dos sayadins pensativo.

\- Eu já sei Veeeegeeta...vamos dar a Bra para o Whis cuidar e tutelar, pelo menos assim ela vive, mas claro se ele aceitar e der – Murmurou a mulher de olhos azuis muito desesperada – E o Trunks o que será dele?

\- Não sei, só sei que até o deus da destruição irá ser destruído junto com a gente. Porém não custa tentar e pedir – Tentou animar a esposa antes de ir com ela até Whis.

Whis estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando sua concentração foi quebrada, ao avistar de canto de olho que Vegeta e Bulma se aproximavam dele, com um bebê que estava nos braços da cientista.

\- Whis... por favor... leve minha filha e meu filho com você, não deixe que ela seja apagada e destruída junto com o sétimo universo – Implorou a cientista com a voz embargada.

\- Bulma, você sabe o que me pede? Não sei se dá, preciso pedir ao meu pai e ele com certeza irá consultar Zen'oh – Respondeu sério o anjo do sétimo universo.

\- Muito obrigada! Por favor, vá logo conversar com ele, antes que todos sejam evaporados e não dê tempo – Implorou aflita.

Vegeta não falou nada, só ficou absorto em seus pensamentos, sentindo-se um inútil que não podia salvar sua família. A única coisa que lhe restava era esperar pela bondade de outro ser para que pelos seus filhos se salvassem. Ele estava furioso com tudo aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo desesperado.

Como prometido Whis se aproximou de seu pai e pediu para falar em particular com ele. Enquanto isso Vados observava atenta os movimentos do irmão, após a família de Vegeta ir falar com ele, algo estava acontecendo e ela precisava verificar. Então sem ser convidada Vados se aproximou do pai e do irmão que discutiam algumas coisas interessantes.

\- Não Whis, não posso salvar os dois, isso é contra as regras, porém posso abrir uma exceção para uma criança apenas – Falou sério o sacerdote supremo.

\- Isso é injusto vou ter que escolher apenas uma criança para salvar. Qual dos dois, o menino ou a menininha de apenas um mês?

\- Eu respondo por você meu filho, isso é fácil para mim, pegue o bebê, será mais fácil de ensinar as regras e criar conforme queremos – Deduziu o jovem senhor.

\- Já me intrometendo no bate-papo de vocês. E quem vai criar esse bebê? Você Whis? Será você papai? – Vados questionou e olhou curiosa para os dois homens, que a olharam pensativos.

\- Eu vou criar ela como criei vocês, porém vou precisar de ajuda... Vados você pode me ajudar a criá-la? – Pediu o sacerdote mais velho.

\- Mas é claro papai, pensei que você não iria perguntar e quanto a Whis? – Inquiriu a moça pensativa ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o irmão.

\- Bem, ele vai tutelar ela somente quando esta completar 18 anos, ela será assistente dele e protegida. O que você acha Whis? Aceita?

\- Sim papai para mim está ótimo, eu prometo que irei cuidar dela depois que ela fizer 18 anos – Respondeu cauteloso o anjo do sétimo universo.

\- Bem, agora que nós estamos acertados, eu quero que você filha vá pegar o bebê com aquela cientista da terra e a traga para mim. Whis vá junto e explique como ficou o acordo. Vou comunicar o Zen'oh, sei muito bem como vou convencê-lo – Falou a última frase murmurando, pois sabia que seu tutelado sempre ouvia a opinião dele.

Daishinkan se aproximou de Zen'oh e conversou com este, que escutou tudo muito atentamente, e concordou com tudo o que seu sacerdote iria fazer, poupando a vida de Bra e o acordo envolvendo Whis.

Pensativo Zen'oh ordenou que seu sacerdote poupasse a neta de Goku também e que a enviasse para o primeiro universo ou o segundo universo, que chamasse os sacerdotes anjos para ver qual deles aceitaria ficar com Pan e a criar, para depois se tornar assistente e protegida de um deles. O sumo sacerdote apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Não muito longe dali Bulma e Vegeta aguardavam a resposta de Whis, ambos estavam nervosos, pois não sabiam o que aconteceria, se o acordo de levar seus filhos iria dar certo. A mulher de olhos azuis permanecia abraçada a seu esposo, enquanto olhava de vez enquanto para sua filha que dormia de forma tranqüila. De repente Whis e Vados aparecem do lado de Bulma, a assustando pela aparição repentina deles.

\- Então... o que decidiram? – Perguntou o príncipe dos sayadins deixando transparecer um pouco de preocupação na voz.

\- Bem, vamos levar apenas o bebê, poderemos salvar somente a filha de vocês. Sentimos muito pelo Trunks – Whis estava inexpressivo, sua face não demonstrava o que ele sentia no momento, pela difícil decisão.

\- Mas por quê? Ele é um bom menino! – Contestou a cientista esbravecida ao mesmo tempo em que gesticulava com uma das mãos.

\- Foi uma decisão difícil, vocês têm sorte de pelo menos estarmos salvado a vida de sua filha – Replicou Vados extremamente séria.

\- Infelizmente ela está certa, pelo menos salvamos nossa filha – Rebateu o sayadin encarando a esposa que estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Euuu tenho nessas cápsulas muito leite especial enlatado, mamadeiras, roupas até ela completar 2 aninhos e fraldas – Falou Bulma entregando algumas cápsulas para Vados, ao mesmo tempo em que explicava para ela como funcionavam as cápsulas, como se fazia a mamadeira de Bra com o leite,e sobre as fraldas. Enquanto isso Whis e Vegeta só observavam as duas conversando.

A explicação de Bulma demorou quarenta minutos, já cansada de falar tanto, a mulher de cabelos azuis pegou a filha no colo, beijou a testa ternamente e depois deu para Whis segurar.

\- Cuide bem da minha filha Whis! Honre a promessa que nos fez e proteja nossa pequena princesa! Vados, eu conto com você também! – Exigiu com um tom triste na voz.

\- Sim, pode deixar, eu prometo que cuidarei! – Sorriu fracamente o sacerdote, antes de passar a menina para os braços de Vados.

\- Já vão levar ela? – Inquiriu o príncipe dos sayadins.

\- Sim, não falta muito para a ação de Zen'oh – Vados respondeu.

\- Deixe eu me despedir da minha filha – Vegeta aproximou-se de Bra, pegou ela no colo, beijou sua testa e se despediu murmurando palavras em seu idioma natal, fazendo a menina o encarar nos olhos e fungar como se quisesse chorar – Não chore minha princesa, algum dia nos encontraremos, se assim for nosso destino – A pequenina então apertou o dedo de seu pai e resmungou coisas que não dava para entender – Vegeta ficou meio emocionado com o momento e devolveu sua filha a Vados, que já tava com muito pena da situação.

O sumo sacerdote chamou Whis e Vados para se prostrarem do lado dele. Olhou para a pequena, deu um meio sorriso, a pegando no colo e desaparecendo por alguns minutos, para depois retornar somente ele. Vegeta e Bulma observaram tudo abraçados tristes, apesar de estarem ao mesmo tempo felizes pela filha deles ter sido salva.

Não muito longe dali, Videl e Gohan passavam por algo parecido, mas com Pan. Estavam todos muito indignados com Goku, agora por causa de sua irresponsabilidade, todos iriam morrer.

De repente o sacerdote anjo do segundo universo surge perto deles para conversar, deixando Gohan desconfiado, e Videl temerosa.

\- O universo de vocês será destruído e o grande Zeh'oh ordenou que salvasse sua filha da morte que virá. Isso porque ele tem apreço por Goku – Falou de forma ríspida o sacerdote, deixando Gohan e Videl sem ação, completamente petrificados.

\- Mas você vai criá-la? – Videl questionou num misto de alivio e desconfiança.

\- Vou sim, conforme nossas regras, ela seguirá nossas normas e será minha assistente quando for mais velha – Explicou de forma séria.

\- Vocês podiam salvar o meu irmãozinho também, ele é uma criança e não merece ter o mesmo fim que o nosso – Pediu Gohan com certa agonia na voz.

\- Não podemos... Já foi decidido! Senão teríamos de abrir exceção para mais crianças do seu universo. Houve universos que ninguém foi poupado, vocês deveriam ficar contentes por pelo menos 2 crianças serem salvas – Respondeu de forma séria e sincera o anjo do segundo universo.

\- Pode levar a nossa filha, só queremos o melhor para ela – Disse Videl antes de pegar a filha no colo – Tchau meu amor, seja uma boa menina! – Beijou a criança, e Gohan também se despediu de sua filha. Logo após isso o casal entregou a pequenina para o anjo que a levou pra junto dele e seus companheiros.

O extermínio do sétimo universo não tardou a acontecer, foi rápido e num piscar de olhos.

-Final do flash back-

De repente a concentração de Whis é interrompida pela presença de sua irmã que apareceu do nada em sua frente. Fazendo-o abrir os olhos um pouco chateado por ser interrompido de forma abrupta, até parecia que Vados gostava de irritar ele daquela forma, somente ela tinha a capacidade de fazer isso.

\- Irmão! Ah! Desculpe estar lhe incomodando desse jeito – Olhou bem inocentemente para ele, segurando uma risadinha.

\- Sua mentirosa... adora me perturbar! – Rebateu indignado.

\- Pois bem, agora vamos deixar isso de lado. Vim aqui por outro motivo o mesmo que me trouxe há algum tempo atrás. Acho que você se lembra muito bem não é? – Retorquiu fazendo uma carranca séria e se aproximando mais do irmão, que ficou em pé para a encarar.

\- Você bem sabe que estou ocupado preciso recriar o sétimo universo, uma missão muito difícil, imagine criar novos planetas e seres, que penso que vou importar alguns de outros universos, senão não vai ter graça começar do zero – Gesticulou um pouco enquanto explicava seus motivos por não estar cumprindo sua promessa.

\- Esse é o ultimo aviso, ou você vai pegar Bra, ou a faço minha assistente, já que ajudei a criá-la desde bebê junto com nosso pai. Do que você tem medo? Ela é bem inteligente, forte e boa de luta, aprende tudo muito rápido – Informou sentando-se num banco que tinha no jardim daquele local, cercado por flores azuis e cor de rosa.

\- Isso é bom, quer dizer que vocês a criaram bem. Eu não sei se estou preparado agora para tutelar um ajudante, mostrar o que tem que ser feito. Os poderes dela são tão diferentes dos nossos – Desabafou sentando-se do lado da garota, que o encarava confusa.

\- Mas você prometeu e vai cumprir, senão a próxima pessoa que vai vir lhe puxar a orelha é o papai e você sabe... nada com ele é fácil. Ele odeia que quebrem uma promessa que ele assentiu e concordou – Falou indignada.

\- Eu sei, por isso prometo que vou amanhã buscá-la, não tenho alternativa – Whis confessou derrotado.

\- Sabe, confesso que na realidade eu não queria muito que você fosse, porque eu iria ficar com ela como assistente. Bra é tão divertida, quando ela fez 18 anos fomos num barzinho bem badalado e freqüentado só por pessoal que tem nível de força igual a gente e altas hierarquias, foi tão legal. Ela foi paquerada por dois sacerdotes e três deuses da destruição, mas não deu muita bola para eles. Até que um deles era bonitinho. Olha... você precisa me prometer liberar ela de vez enquanto para me acompanhar – Revelou empolgada, fazendo o irmão erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Poupe-me de suas aventuras e vou pensar se a libero para sair com você ou não. Já estou até vendo você deve ter mal acostumado ela com esse seu jeito amalucado de ser – Comentou com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

\- O que? Pelo menos eu a criei, estive lá quando ela precisou de mim e você, o que vai ensinar a ela? Comer e dormir? – Rebateu questionando.

\- Claro que não! E você sabe disso – Retrucou sério.

\- Então se é assim, te vejo amanhã – Se despediu a moça de madeixas esbranquiçadas.

Depois que sua irmã se foi Whis foi até sua imensa casa, que ficava naquele pequeno planeta. Havia uma pequena lagoa atrás da casa, sua água era de cor esverdeada, a cor do céu era azul bem clarinho e as árvores variavam da cor avermelhada a esverdeada, embora as flores possuíssem várias cores e tonalidades, a terra do planeta era bem vermelha em algumas regiões e amarelo ouro em outras. Aquele planeta fora dado pelo sumo sacerdote a Whis para que ele morasse, enquanto aguardava os preparativos para a recriação do sétimo universo, que teria que ser muito bem elaborado.

Vados chegou cansada na casa de seu pai, onde Bra estava na sala de recreação lendo um livro técnico de instruções de como se portar diante a um soberano, com grau maior que o dela.

\- Oi Bra! Lendo algo interessante? Pelo jeito não, esse livro é tão chato, mas é bom ler, senão papai me esgana, se você fizer algo que vá contra as regras e bons costumes – Falou entediada, fazendo a moça de madeixas azuis gargalhar.

\- Então... seu irmão vem amanhã? Por que tenho que ir com ele? – Pediu curiosa.

\- Sim, com certeza ele vem! Você precisa ir com ele porque faz parte de um acordo que fizemos há algum tempo atrás. Quando for a hora ele lhe contará tudo, não tenho autorização para lhe falar agora – Vados respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que folhava desinteressada uma revista.

\- Está certo... não sei por que tanto mistério assim, para me dizerem da onde vim! Sei que vocês me adotaram e me criaram, mas queria saber da onde vim, o do porque vocês me aceitarem – Suspirou cansada.

\- Tudo no seu tempo Bra! Quem tem que te falar algo é meu irmão. Agora vamos comer alguma comida, que estou faminta. Vamos lá! – Vados pegou na mão da filha de Vegeta e a levou até a cozinha que era espaçosa e bem equipada, inclusive tinha uma equipe de cozinheiros esperando as duas.

 **Continua**

 **Nota** : Espero que tenha gostado dessa nova fic. Muito obrigada por sua leitura.


	2. Quem é você?

No dia seguinte, Whis acordou um pouco mais cedo do que costumava, espreguiçou-se e suspirou antes de se levantar devagarzinho de sua cama macia e quentinha, lençóis de cor violeta lhe tapavam o corpo, contrastando com o cobertor dourado.

O quarto era muito espaçoso, as paredes tinham a cor azul turquesa e os móveis eram de madeira escura em estilo colonial, havia perto da escrivaninha onde estava a escova de cabelos, um espelho e uma cadeira no mesmo estilo de todos os móveis, sendo acolchoada no assento com a cor verde musgo.

Whis caminhou até o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado de banheira, após isso optou por colocar uma roupa diferente daquela que ele costumava usar, preferiu escolher vestir uma calça preta, uma camisa pólo bordo e sapatos pretos. Toda aquela roupa terráquea ele tinha ganhado de Bulma há anos atrás, mas apesar do tempo, elas estavam novas, pois nunca as usou.

Logo após se vestir, o rapaz seguiu até a cozinha e preparou seu lanche matinal. Quando terminou de comer seu prato favorito trazido de outra galáxia por sua nova empregada sorriu e fez uma cara de satisfeito, pois o comida preparada com frutos do mar, estava divina, o fazendo lembrar-se da terra e de seus amigos. Imediatamente uma nostalgia tomou conta dele por conta da lembrança que estava tendo.

Não demorou muito para Whis terminar o seu lanche e levantar-se da mesa e chamar sua nova empregada que tinha chego à noite anterior, o surpreendendo. Esta possuía forma humanóide, era de altura mediana e em sua cabeça havia duas pequenas anteninhas, contrastando com as orelhas pontiagudas, sua pele era de cor alaranjada e seu cabelo longo de cor prata. Minit foi designada por seu pai para trabalhar pra ele, já que Bra iria vir morar ali. Parecia que seu querido progenitor realmente tinha afeto paterno pela garota, pelo que ouviu os empregados comentarem. Já estava até vendo, isso iria lhe gerar muita dor de cabeça, pois pelo que Vados contou a garota também tinha um gênio forte.

\- Minit! Onde você está? – Chamou o jovem sacerdote anjo.

\- Estou aqui senhor Whis – Respondeu Minit trazendo consigo algumas cobertas que estavam em suas mãos.

\- Estava arrumando o quarto de Bra? – Questionou surpreso o rapaz.

\- Sim, desde ontem a noite que cheguei aqui já estou arrumando essa casa e só agora estou terminando de arrumar o quarto onde aquela doce garota vai ficar – Respondeu a senhora encarando seu novo patrão, pois anteriormente trabalhava para o grande sacerdote.

\- Vejo que tudo parece mais limpo mesmo, começando pela cozinha e sala de jantar – Comentou o sacerdote.

\- Meu rapaz, eu não sei como você conseguia viver em meio dessa bagunça. Foi uma boa mesmo o seu pai me mandar trabalhar aqui – Minit rebateu sincera.

\- Sou sortudo, quer dizer a Bra é sortuda – Murmurou prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, bem diferente do que ele costumava usar.

\- Vocês dois o são! Agora não se preocupe... deixe que da casa cuido eu – Falou a senhora antes de sair do recinto.

\- Certo, então vou indo! Vou buscar a Bra antes que a Vados e meu pai tenham um chilique – Gritou o sacerdote do sétimo universo antes de sair da casa e ir em direção ao planeta onde seu pai morava.

Nesse mesmo instante Bra estava na cozinha com Vados e Daishinkan saboreando um delicioso café da manhã, que recém foi servido.

\- Será que ele vai vir mesmo? – Questionou a garota se servindo de mais suco.

\- Não se preocupe filha, ele virá sim – O alto sacerdote falou num tom carinhoso e educado.

\- E se eu não gostar dele? – Inquiriu a jovem meio sayadin antes de tomar todo o suco que estava no copo e encarar seu pai adotivo.

\- Acho difícil você não gostar dele, às vezes ele é meio desligado, mas sempre foi educado com as pessoas – Retrucou o sacerdote terminando de comer uma torrada com cobertura de ervas e legumes.

\- Quando você conhecer ele, você vai gostar dele, não há quem não goste – Interrompeu a conversa a copeira de longos cabelos ruivos e de forma humanóide, que servia suco a Vados.

\- Lilik... você é um amor, hahahahaha! Está interessada nele não é? – Vados sugeriu ao mesmo tempo em que ria um pouco, pois deixou a nova copeira do local meio sem graça.

\- Não senhorita Vados, só vi ele algumas vezes quando ele visitava minha antiga mestra do universo décimo onze – Confessou Lilik envergonhada.

\- Whis sempre me surpreendendo, quem diria, que já mudou de namorada de novo – Murmurou o sumo sacerdote.

\- Eu pensei que ele ainda estava se envolvendo com a deusa da destruição do segundo universo. Eu hein! – Vados exclamou risonha.

\- Então, vocês vão me entregar para que eu seja auxiliar de um devasso? – Pediu Bra olhando indignada para o alto sacerdote, que levantou a sobrancelha esquerda em sinal de preocupação.

\- Não exatamente, tenho certeza que ele vai lhe respeitar e proteger, com certeza vai enriquecer o seu treinamento – Daishinkan respondeu sério.

\- Que assim seja, assim eu espero. Vou até a biblioteca pegar alguns livros para levar comigo. Posso levar? – Perguntou à jovem sayadin levantando-se da mesa.

\- Mas é claro que pode, porém no final da leitura peça para sua empregada me trazer os livros já lidos – Concordou o sacerdote anjo.

Não demorou muito para Whis chegar ao planeta onde ficava a casa de seu pai, ao contrario do lugar em que ele morava, ali era muito gélido, as flores possuíam cores escuras, como azul, roxo e cinza azulado. A atmosfera era nem quente e nem fria, tudo tinha cara de outono e inverno.

Caminhando pelo pátio da enorme casa de três andares, Whis foi se lembrando de sua infância, de como viveu ali, de como foi criado e treinado, tantas memórias o assaltavam aquele momento.

Ao adentrar no pórtico da entrada da residência foi recepcionado por um dos guardas de seu pai, que o cumprimentou de forma gentil, pois o conhecia desde quando era uma criança.

\- Olá Melinq! – Whis sorriu feliz em rever seu amigo.

\- Mestre Whis! Eu tenho uma carta para você, me entregaram hoje pela manhã bem cedo, me pediram que entregasse em suas mãos e pra mais ninguém – Sussurrou o ser de meia idade, que tinha barba ruiva e cabelos da mesma cor.

\- Obrigado! Nossa não tem remetente e parece que tem algo dentro – Murmurou curioso o irmão de Vados, percebendo que a única coisa que tinha escrito no envelope da carta era uma frase em letra bem pequena e isso intrigou o sacerdote. A mensagem dizia o seguinte:

 _ **Preste atenção... leia essa carta em um lugar bem seguro, você está prestes a descobrir algo muito importante, cuidado!**_

\- Pois é, a pessoa que entregou era bem misteriosa, não deu de ver o rosto dela, sabe, ela usava uma capa que tapava a cabeça. Quando me distraí um pouco olhando pra carta, a pessoa desapareceu – Confessou o guarda.

\- É uma pena, não se tem muito a fazer. Muito obrigado por me entregar em mãos – Whis se despediu, guardou o envelope em sua jaqueta e seguiu em rumo ao interior da casa.

Não muito longe dali na biblioteca Bra pegava os livros que iriam acrescentar conhecimento a ela, sendo que todos falavam a respeito do sétimo universo, os temas variavam iam desde como ele foi apagado e o motivo, quais raças e planetas habitavam o sétimo universo, como também a culinária, cultura e regras de cada povo e alguns livros escritos por eles. No total a meio sayadin pegou uns 50 livros, mas teve que selecionar aos que achava melhor pelo sumário, fez uma seleção e pegou somente 17 livros. Já com os livros selecionados a jovem de madeixas azuis os empilhou num monte, em seguida os pegou em seus braços e foi em direção a sala onde Vados e seu pai adotivo lhe aguardavam.

Whis caminhava pelo corredor absorto em seus pensamentos, preocupado e curioso sobre a carta misteriosa que tinha recebido, ainda não sabia o conteúdo dela, porém pelo aviso era algo muito importante e que tinha que ser mantido em sigilo. De repente o sacerdote para de forma repentina, pois sentiu que bateu em algo ou alguém, isso fez com que ele voltasse a realidade e olhasse para baixo, ao fazer isso enxergou de imediato uma moça de cabelos azuis sentada no chão praguejando e livros caídos ao seu redor. Ela era muito semelhante a Bulma, só poderia ser Bra, deduziu a encarando cuidadosamente e ao fazer isso recebeu um olhar mortal, que o lembrou Vegeta, definitivamente aquela era a filha do príncipe dos sayadins, que prometera cuidar.

\- Quem é você? Não olha por onde anda não? – Inquiriu impaciente a filha de Vegeta encarando ameaçadoramente o homem que estava parado a sua frente, notou que ele era muito parecido com Vados.

\- Sou Whis e admito... que eu estava um pouco distraído, por isso lhe peço desculpas, não era minha intenção – Respondeu oferecendo a mão para ajudar a filha de Bulma a se levantar, esta o olhava atônita, porque não esperava que aquele desconhecido fosse o seu orientador.

 **Continua**


	3. A carta misteriosa! A verdade é revelada

Whis ficou encarando a garota, e aos poucos notou que a expressão na face dela mudou de enraivada para confusa. Sentiu a pequena mão dela tocar na sua, e então a levantou rapidamente, se encararam por alguns minutos e um sorriso de canto se formou no rosto da jovem.

\- Ora, ora se não é meu tutor, meu mestre. Finalmente resolveu vir me buscar? – Perguntou a meio sayadin de forma desdenhosa.

\- Sim, eu vim, sabe... eu estava muito ocupado planejando a recriação do sétimo universo. Não é fácil – O jovem sacerdote replicou enquanto se abaixava para pegar os livros que estavam no chão, observando os títulos de cada livro, e constatou que já os tinha lido diversas vezes.

\- Não se importa de eu levar alguns livros conosco? Quero me inteirar mais sobre o sétimo universo – Declarou a moça estendo a mão para ele lhe dar os livros.

\- Não me importo, pois quanto mais você souber melhor, porém tem coisas que não estão escritas nos livros, e faço questão de lhe passar pessoalmente – O sacerdote anjo falou de forma descontraída.

\- Vados me disse algo mais o menos parecido com isso, que tem certas informações que só você pode passar a mim – Contou a jovem meio sayadin.

\- Ela está certa! Falando nisso, onde eles estão? Vados e meu pai... – Whis pediu curioso, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e segurava alguns livros em seus braços, para ajudar a garota a levar os livros.

\- Eles estão na sala de reuniões vendo as informações e noticias pertinentes aos universos, e também fazendo planejando de fatos que podem ocorrer nos planetas que eles cuidam – Respondeu, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até onde seu pai adotivo estava. Sendo seguida pelo sacerdote anjo.

\- Ah é! Tinha me esquecido disso. Que papai faz isso quase toda manhã, gosta de verificar as coisas, como está o andamento dos planejamentos e as noticias que lhe interessam. O que me admira é a Vados estar mais aqui do que com o Deus da destruição do universo que ela cuida – Whis sussurrou sem muito entusiasmo, pois já estava vendo tudo. Seu pai iria o fazer sentar e ler todas as noticias e ainda relatar como estava indo seus planos com a recriação do sétimo universo.

Bra ouviu o que seu novo tutor sussurrou bem atrás dela enquanto caminhavam até a sala de reuniões e deu um meio sorriso de canto, pois às vezes achava igualmente chato fazer aquilo quase todos os dias. Tanto que uma vez questionou Vados sobre isso e ela lhe disse que era normal, que cresceu vendo o pai fazer essa tarefa e aprendeu com ele. Subiram uma escada lateral que ficava próxima a cozinha e já no segundo andar, seguiram até a sala de reuniões, onde entraram e chamaram a atenção dos dois ocupantes para eles.

\- Ah! Se não é meu irmão! – Gritou entusiasmada a jovem sacerdotisa.

\- Sim, não sou uma assombração! Vim cumprir a minha promessa – Falou de maneira calma, sentando-se numa cadeira quase ao lado de seu genitor e depositando os livros que carregava na mesa.

\- Então vejo que já se conheceram. Que bom! – Gesticulou o grande sacerdote apontando para os dois.

\- Sim já! – Afirmou a garota antes de sentar no sofá bordô com tecido aveludado e deixar os livros em cima dele.

\- Ela parece um pouco fraquinha, você tem treinado ela pai ou deixou tudo pra mim? – Whis questionou, ao fazer isso recebeu um olhar mortal de sua irmã e de Bra.

\- Lute com ela que você verá! – Ordenou confiante o sumo sacerdote, esboçando um sorriso no rosto.

\- Então vou indo a sala de treinamento para me preparar – Avisou o jovem sacerdote levantando-se e indo em direção ao local de luta, sendo seguido por Bra e Vados.

Durante a trajetória Whis foi sentindo o ki de Bra levantar e diminuir diversas vezes, parecia que ela estava nervosa ou com muita raiva. Ele ouviu que Vados cochichava com a moça de cabelos azuis.

\- Se acalme Bra! Ele não fez por mal, ele é assim mesmo sem noção. Você vai mostrar pra ele que luta e que é forte, não se preocupe – Vados tentou acalmar sua amiga, que era como se fosse uma filha pra ela, pois ajudou a criá-la.

\- Eu vou mostrar pra ele... – Silvou perigosamente enquanto estreitava os olhos.

Chegando à sala de treinamento Bra foi para o vestiário feminino e Whis para o masculino, não demorou muito para que ambos começassem a vestir suas roupas de lutas, que eram idênticas, as únicas diferenças visíveis ficavam por conta do tamanho e da cor. O uniforme consistia em uma calça de tecido flexível, uma blusa de manga comprida que tinha o tecido que lembrava lycra e que se ajustava bem no corpo esguio de ambos. Naquela luta Bra decidiu usar seu uniforme azul royal, enquanto seu oponente preferiu a de cor lilás escuro.

A filha de Vegeta decidiu esperar seu oponente sair primeiro do que ela do vestiário. Não queria sair no mesmo momento que ele, pois estava encabulada em usar esses trajes na frente dele. Enquanto aguardava resolveu fazer um rabo de cavalo no cabelo, o prendendo bem firme. Quando sentiu que ele se dirigiu para fora do local que trocava roupa, suspirou algumas vezes e resolveu sair.

Whis foi o primeiro a subir na arena de luta, que era de tamanho médio, olhou para os lados a procura de sua adversária, quando de repente a viu sair do vestiário toda elegante, mesmo com a roupa de treino, ela se portava de forma ousada e chique, ela marcava presença, pensou consigo mesmo, a admirando.

Vados prestou atenção no olhar do irmão, notou um brilho estranho nos olhos dele, no instante que enxergou Bra com aquela roupa. A jovem sacerdotisa do sexto universo balançou a cabeça afastando qualquer pensamento de desconfiança para aquela cena. Teria que confiar em seu irmão, sabia que ele era correto. Vados estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não ouviu Bra falar com ela, só respondeu quando a garota bateu com as mãos no ombro dela.

\- O que foi está com medo que eu perca? – Inquiriu preocupada a jovem.

\- Não, não, tenho certeza que vai ser uma luta justa – Sussurrou a sacerdotisa de cabelos esbranquiçados.

\- Até! Deseje-me sorte!

\- Boa sorte Bra – Murmurou a filha do alto sacerdote antes de sentar numa cadeira na arquibancada.

A jovem de madeixas azuis se encaminhou até a arena e ficou a poucos metros de seu novo tutor, e o encarou estreitando os olhos.

\- Então...vejo que está zangada comigo – Falou pensativo, ao mesmo tempo que a encarava atencioso, prestando atenção aos seus movimentos.

\- Pode ter certeza disso, mas deixa pra lá! Agora a única coisa que quero saber nesse momento, quais são as regras desse combate, tem alguma? - A jovem pediu, enquanto analisava qual tática usaria durante a luta.

\- Só tem duas regras, não pode matar o adversário e o primeiro que cair fora da arena, perde – Falou de forma clara e objetiva.

\- Certo! Ataca-me Whis, estou esperando – Ela ordenou sorrindo de canto, vendo seu adversário arregalar os olhos em surpresa, mas por meros segundos, antes de atacá-la.

Bra enxergou à hora em que seu adversário sumiu de sua frente e apareceu atrás dela, a fazendo interceptar alguns socos que iriam ser dados na sua lateral esquerda. Virou-se de frente a ele e o deu uma seqüência de chutes que foram bloqueados por ele, não contente com isso a meio sayadin fez um ataque semelhante ao que seu pai biológico costumava usar, o bing bang attack.

Whis bloqueava todos os ataques da garota, ele notou que ela não gostava quando era parada, podia ver também que a jovem era habilidosa quando se defendeu de seus ataques. Só que agora teria que aumentar o nível de luta, precisava ver o limite de força dela. As coisas iriam complicar para a garota, que estava se achando confiante.

Sem esperar, Whis aumentou seu poder e velocidade e foi para cima de Bra, que não esperava por aquilo, então levou alguns chutes e socos nas laterais do corpo, pois ela não conseguiu se defender de todos como estava fazendo anteriormente. A garota de madeixas azuis notou que o sacerdote do sétimo universo estava dificultando as coisas, precisava fazer alguma coisa, então se transformou em super sayadin 2, aumentando seu poder de luta, impressionando um pouco seu tutor, que não esperava por aquilo. Eles permaneceram lutando por mais alguns minutos, até Whis cansar e aumentar novamente sua velocidade, como também seu poder e de repente num golpe bem dado quase jogou Bra pra fora da arena.

\- Me mostre mais... mostre todo o seu poder... já estou farto dessa luta! Vamos garota, acho que meu pai deve ter lhe ensinado algo superior a isso – Gritou exasperado, perdendo sua costumeira paciência e amabilidade, deixando até Vados meio chocada com aquela reação dele, nunca o viu assim.

\- Eu vou lhe mostrar então – Bra falou meio ofegante, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava do chão e limpava um filete de sangue que saia do canto de sua boca. Ela já estava com o cabelo solto, todo bagunçado e suas roupas um pouco rasgadas. Suspirou e encarou seu tutor, fechou os olhos e começou a gritar, a concentrar toda a sua energia, soltar tudo o que estava escondendo, seu cabelo que era loiro, como super sayadin 2, pulou para outra transformação na qual suas madeixas começaram a ficar vermelhas e seus olhos verdes escuros.

Whis encarou a jovem meio sayadin e deu um meio sorriso, agora finalmente podia sentir uma energia poderosa, que podia ser aumentada, se a espremesse bem, com um treino intensivo. Todo aquele poder equivalia quase ao poder de um deus da destruição, faltava pouco para ela ter o poder igual o de seu pai e de Goku.

\- Satisfeito? – Questionou o encarando zangada por deixá-la naquele estado.

\- Digamos que estou surpreso! – Declarou sincero – Vamos terminar logo com essa luta, me ataque garota! – Ordenou.

Como pedido, Bra atacou seu tutor com fúria, pegando ele um pouco desprevenido por causa de sua presteza, o golpe fez com que ele caísse no chão, por causa do chute surpresa nas costas. Não demorou muito para ele se levantar e atacá-la. Ficaram entre chutes e socos por alguns minutos até que a garota começou a perder a transformação e levou uma cotovelada que a jogou pra fora da arena. Vados que estava sentada na arquibancada levantou-se e correu até a garota, muito preocupada e fuzilando seu irmão com o olhar.

\- Precisava fazer isso? Não viu que ela já estava chegando ao limite? – A sacerdotisa silvou exasperada, encarando o irmão que se aproximou das duas.

\- Huumm infelizmente sim! Vi e foi necessário, sayadins aumentam sua força toda vez que chegam ao seu limite.

\- Já se esqueceu que ela é metade terráquea? – Questionou levantando uma das sobrancelhas a filha do sumo sacerdote, em sinal de repreensão.

\- Isso não interfere muito nessa questão – Replicou se abaixando para ver como estava a filha de Bulma.

Vados também se abaixou e notou que Bra gemia de dor bem baixinho, em um estado semiconsciente. Suas roupas estavam totalmente destruídas, um pouco de sangue saia de seus machucados. A sacerdotisa do sexto universo levantou um pouco da blusa de sua amiga e pode constatar que a cor roxa cobria parte das costelas de Bra, no lado esquerdo, de leve tocou o local e viu ela quase gritar de dor.

\- Você deve ter quebrado alguma costela dela – Constatou quase certa.

\- Vamos levá-la para a enfermaria, daí o médico diz o que aconteceu – Whis gesticulou ao mesmo tempo em que pegava de forma cuidadosa a garota, que gemeu um pouco com o movimento.

Não demorou muito para chegarem à enfermaria, quando adentraram deitaram imediatamente a jovem de cabelos azulados numa maca e prontamente um médico e duas enfermeiras vieram examinar e medicar a meio sayadin. Depois de alguns minutos de exames, o sumo sacerdote irrompeu no local com um olhar preocupado.

\- O que houve? – Exigiu com um aspecto sério o sumo sacerdote.

\- Nós lutamos e fiz ela me mostrar todo o seu poder – Respondeu de forma natural o anjo do sétimo universo.

\- Certo, mas a Bra te mostrou o golpe especial dela, o nevoeiro agonizante?

\- Não, acho que não deu tempo... – Retrucou pensativo o jovem sacerdote.

\- Você deveria ter ido com mais calma com ela, não com uma luta rigorosa, tem que ser aos poucos, da próxima seja mais paciente – Aconselhou o sumo sacerdote colocando as mãos atrás das costas e saindo da enfermaria.

E então o médico se aproximou com os resultados dos exames, como também com os remédios em mãos, cujo qual ela iria tomar por 2 semanas.

\- Senhor Whis, constatamos nos exames feitos que a paciente infelizmente está com duas costelas fraturadas. Ela precisará de repouso de duas semanas e terá que tomar esses remédios – Truluk ponderou ao explicar a situação da jovem ao sacerdote.

\- Quando ela vai receber alta? – Pediu meio preocupado, agora analisando de forma mais ponderada toda aquela situação sentia-se um pouco culpado.

\- Ela terá alta logo à noite – O médico respondeu analisando algumas papeladas.

\- Bem, vou esperar ela aqui sentado – Murmurou o anjo do sétimo universo pegando uma revista e se acomodando numa poltrona ao lado da maca.

\- Nosso irmãozinho, tá com remorso agora é? – Vados sussurrou cruzando os braços e encarando o irmão de forma curiosa.

\- Não é da sua conta irmã! Vá procurar uma coisa para fazer. Por que não vai ver se o Champa não precisa de você – Silvou de forma um pouco ríspida.

\- Você anda tão sem paciência ultimamente Whis. Para sua informação, eu só vou amanhã ver o Champa, ele não precisa de mim nesse momento. Sabe o que vou fazer agora? Vou é comer uma comida que papai trouxe do quarto universo, pelo cheiro é muito bom. Tchauzinho!

\- Me trás um pouquinho! – Suplicou fazendo beicinho.

\- Vou deixar guardado para você um pouco da comida, depois antes de você ir para seu planeta você come – Vados disse antes de sair da ala médica.

O tempo passou rápido e a noite não tardou a chegar. Na ala médica, Bra começava a acordar, sentia-se um pouco tonta ainda e a dor ainda persistia, mesmo que de forma mais branda, porém apesar disso tinha a certeza que logo iria ficar bem e se recuperar rapidamente. Tava tão compenetrada com seus pensamentos que não notou os olhos cuidadosos que a analisavam.

\- Pronta para ir? – Inquiriu o rapaz de madeixas esbranquiçadas, encarando-a de forma persistente, isso deixou à jovem meio incomodada.

\- Meus livros, eu não posso esquecer-me deles. Preciso pegá-los!

\- Já estão comigo dentro dessa sacola! Vados trouxe agora pouco – O sacerdote mostrou a sacola para a garota.

\- Agora preciso me vestir para irmos – Murmurou Bra tentando se levantar, mas ficando um pouco tonta, quase caiu, porém Whis rapidamente a amparou em seus braços, fazendo a meio sayadin corar um pouco.

\- Enfermeiras ajudem Bra a se vestir! Eu vou ao vestiário da arena colocar a minha roupa que deixei lá. Já volto... me avisem quando estiverem prontas – Ordenou o filho do sumo sacerdote antes de levantar da cadeira e caminhar até a saída do quarto.

As enfermeiras ajudaram Bra a se vestir calmamente e cuidadosamente e deram conselhos de como ela deveria se vestir nesse estado. Relataram também a proibição do médico em relação a se esforçar, que ela precisava de repouso. Ao termino da conversa, Bra já estava vestida de forma adequada, e as enfermeiras chamaram Whis, que apareceu novamente no recinto.

\- Vamos, vou carregá-la no colo, já que você está tonta. É melhor desse jeito, assim não vou te perder no meio do caminho – Declarou se aproximando da moça de cabelos azuis e sem hesitação a pegou no colo, imediatamente Bra corou.

Então Whis e Bra se dirigiram até a sala de estar, se despediram de Vados e do sumo sacerdote e foram até o planeta onde o sacerdote do sétimo universo residia, durante a trajetória a meio sayadin acabou dormindo nos braços de seu tutor. Enquanto ele ia pensando na luta que eles tiveram e em como iria treiná-la sem causar muitos danos a ela, faria a garota aumentar os poderes, mas de uma forma não tão severa. Não demorou muito para chegarem a seu planeta.

Pousou no jardim da casa, adentrou na residência e foi em rumo ao quarto que foi arrumado pela empregada para a jovem de olhos azuis. Admirou o bom gosto da serviçal em combinar as cores rosa e prata nas cobertas da cama e lençóis. Aproximou-se da cama e depositou a filha de Bulma em cima do colchão macio, e deixou num canto a sacola com livros e no outro a mala de roupas.

Whis ficou parado ao lado da cama por pouco tempo observando o rosto sereno da garota, que dormia profundamente, ela realmente era muito bonita e iria dar muito trabalho pra ele, mesmo que fosse habilidosa e forte além do que ele imaginou. De repente o devaneio do sacerdote foi interrompido pela chegada da empregada de forma inesperada, que ao ver a meio sayadin desacordada na cama, já perguntou qual era o problema.

\- O que aconteceu com a senhorita Bra? – Questionou preocupada.

\- Eu queria analisar a força dela, daí nós lutamos. Acho que exagerei no meu poder de luta, por causa disso Bra fraturou duas costelas e precisa tomar alguns remédios e vai precisar de sua ajuda para se vestir por quatro dias. Acho que depois ela fica melhor. Você pode ajudá-la senhora Minit? – Relatou o ocorrido para sua empregada, que ficou chocada.

\- Pode deixar, eu ajudo esse pobre anjinho, não se preocupe – Minit acenou a cabeça decidida.

\- Agora vou para o meu escritório ler alguns projetos e papeis, eu não quero ser interrompido por nada – Whis ordenou antes de sair do quarto da garota e ir em direção ao escritório.

Chegando ao recinto em que ficava o escritório, o sacerdote anjo trancou a porta e foi até sua mesa, onde imediatamente se sentou na cadeira. Suspirou quando se lembrou da carta misteriosa e imediatamente a tirou de sua jaqueta. Abriu o envelope de forma cuidadosa. Dentro da correspondência havia um pequeno pendrive, e outra carta, que Whis desdobrou e leu cuidadosamente:

* * *

 _ **Carta**_

 _ **Caro sacerdote do sétimo universo, eu venho por meio dessa carta lhe contar toda a verdade, por de trás da derrota de Goku no torneio. Não, ele não perdeu, ele foi induzido ao erro. Mas como? Você deve estar se perguntando, eu lhe digo, simples, a última refeição que seu lutador fez, foi acrescentado em sua comida uma erva que induz a confusão mental e a lentidão com o passar do tempo.**_

 _ **Sim, sim, foi injusta essa armação que induziu a destruição do sétimo universo. A prova está nesse pendrive, assista ao vídeo, nele você verá de forma clara os culpados desse impasse. Repito, não foi culpa de Goku, a perda da luta.**_

 _ **O mais importante, mantenha essa informação só para você, até conseguir chegar a Zen'oh e ao seu pai, eles precisam estar juntos na hora da revelação. Pegue essas provas sacerdote Whis e vá atrás dos culpados, faça justiça!**_

 _ **Não se esqueça de assistir ao vídeo que está no pendrive, isso lhe esclarecerá um monte de coisa e mostrará os culpados.**_

 _ **Sem mais me despeço e torço para que tudo seja esclarecido.**_

* * *

Ao final da leitura da carta, o anjo do sétimo universo estava boquiaberto, surpreso e ansioso por respostas que só poderiam estar no vídeo. Exasperado ligou o notebook, pegou o pendrive, o conectou no computador e abriu o vídeo. Ao passar alguns minutos do vídeo, seus olhos estreitavam e se arregalavam ao mesmo tempo, estava incrédulo. Não, não acreditava no que estava vendo, não podia ser... A prova estava bem em frente aos seus olhos, era impossível ignorar e duvidar. Teria que tomar uma atitude logo. Suspirou e resolveu ver mais algumas vezes o material.

* * *

Continua


	4. A revelação! Nunca perca a esperança!

Whis estava nesse momento à beira da fúria, pois analisou o vídeo e constatou a veracidade da confissão, tudo fazia sentido. O que viu no material audiovisual era fruto de um plano mesquinho, que prejudicou muita gente. Prometeu a si próprio que essa era a última vez que assistiria ao vídeo, e que depois planejaria uma forma de se aproximar das pessoas envolvidas nesse disparate. Suspirou e rodou mais uma vez a filmagem.

 **\- Início do vídeo -**

* * *

A deusa da destruição do segundo universo, Jerez conversava animada com Liqueur, o deus da destruição do oitavo universo.

\- Nosso plano está completo, consegui enganar Whis com meus encantos e quando ele estava saciado após a noite que tivemos e dormia profundamente, procurei onde ele guardava a comida de Goku e misturei o nosso ingrediente feito com ervas – Confessou confiante a morena.

\- Espero que faça efeito, seria uma vergonha perder para o sétimo universo – Retrucou o deus da destruição.

\- A mais poderosa feiticeira do meu universo garantiu que vai funcionar e que nunca falhou – Contou faceira sentando-se em seu sofá de cetim dourado.

\- É bom mesmo... Amanhã será o grande torneio – Gesticulou a divindade.

\- Vou continuar meu caso com Whis mais alguns meses após o torneio para ele não desconfiar de mim, vou consolá-lo e desviar sua atenção dos verdadeiros fatos – Falou de forma astuta e confiante a deusa.

\- Você é perigosa não é Jerez? – Replicou o deus.

\- Querido! Comigo não existe eu não consigo, eu faço de tudo para conseguir o que quero – confessou sorridente.

* * *

 **\- Fim do vídeo -**

Além de irritado e muito zangado, Whis sentiu-se frustrado com a situação, não conseguia acreditar que fora totalmente enganado e seduzido por uma víbora por tanto tempo. Não acreditava que aquele universo tinha ficado responsável pela criação da neta de Goku. Por falar nisso tinha se esquecido de acompanhar o crescimento da garota, por mais que quisesse não podia se intrometer em nada. A única coisa que sabia era que eles eram rigorosos com o quesito beleza e gostavam de ostentar o poder que tinham, além das conquistas, eram muito astutos. Tinha certo medo em saber o que aconteceu com a neta de Goku e como ela estaria se comportando, que tipo de criação lhe deu o anjo do segundo universo.

Já cansado de se lamentar e de se punir mentalmente, o filho do sumo sacerdote sem delongas teve uma idéia, de fazer uma cópia daquele vídeo em outro pendrive e foi o que fez em questão de poucos minutos, retirou os dois dispositivos do notebook e guardou um deles em uma gaveta e chaveou. Enquanto o outro pendrive, como era bem pequeno resolveu guardar dentro do cabo de um punhal mágico, que se transformava em espada, daria esse punhal de presente a Bra, assim protegeria o segredo, se caso acontecesse algo com o dispositivo original.

 _ **Nesse mesmo instante no segundo universo**_ , Pan treinava duro com o sacerdote do segundo universo, que parecia um pouco satisfeito com o treino deles.

\- Por hoje está bom – Murmurou o anjo com o semblante tranqüilo.

\- Quanto que falta para eu conseguir atingir o super sayadin dois? – Inquiriu a morena.

\- Não muito! Acho que relaxamos nos treinamentos, temos treinado pouco – Reclamou o sacerdote.

\- A nossa deusa da destruição não me deixa treinar em paz, como que vou ficar mais forte? – Desabafou a garota, pois se sentia frustrada.

\- A deixe comigo! Ela tem que parar de lhe tratar como uma serva pessoal – Falou sincero, guardando para si sua indignação.

\- Pois é, sou sua assistente e não dela – Replicou a filha de Gohan limpando o rosto suado em uma toalha.

\- De agora em diante vamos nos empenhar mais nos treinos, vou falar com Jerez a respeito do seu treinamento – Prometeu o sacerdote.

\- A nossa deusa só quer saber de ficar o dia inteiro cuidando do cabelo, da maquiagem e da pele. Ela quer que eu ande impecável igual ela – Reclamou a jovem.

\- Ela é obcecada pela beleza e pela perfeição – Sussurrou o anjo sacerdote ao mesmo tempo em que adentrava na bela casa em formato de pirâmide, era onde morava a deusa da destruição do segundo universo.

Quando o par chegou até a sala, notou que o recinto estava totalmente diferente, agora a decoração consistia em tapetes em estilo persa na cor verde esmeralda com detalhes dourados pelo chão. Os móveis eram de mogno, tendo em cima como enfeite algumas peças decorativas feitas de ouro.

Encontraram a deusa sentada em seu sofá lendo uma revista de moda, foi o que pareceu. Ao notar a presença deles, ela olhou diretamente para Pan e sorriu.

\- Pan querida! Eu preciso que você pinte minhas unhas novamente, elas já estão descascando e a cor parece sem brilho – Murmurou a deusa esticando o braço e mostrando sua mão para a garota.

\- Ela não vai mais fazer isso Jerez, a garota não é sua serva pessoal – Replicou o sacerdote anjo, ganhando um olhar surpreso da deusa.

\- O que foi agora? Você nunca reclamou que ela fizesse o que eu pedisse – Pediu confusa, pois não estava entendo aquela atitude dele.

\- Mas agora me importo! Ela está atrasada em seus treinamentos, tudo por causa de você, que fica a mandando fazer coisas fúteis – Acusou o sacerdote perdendo sua calma habitual.

\- Pensei que ela já estava num nível bom – Retrucou com um tom de falsidade na voz.

\- Ela precisa se focar mais nos treinos! Fiquei sabendo que a garota que o sumo sacerdote adotou é bem forte, que ele a treinou arduamente, preciso que Pan fique forte também, senão vou passar vergonha, caso peçam que as duas lutem – O sacerdote explicou sua preocupação, ganhando apenas uma arqueada de sobrancelha da deusa.

\- Olhando desse ponto de vista, você foi bem negligente em relação ao treinamento dela, espero que você tenha tempo de treiná-la como você deseja – Falou desdenhosa ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava para ir até a prateleira se servir de um cálice de vinho.

\- Comunico que eu e a garota ficaremos um mês fora treinando no meu planeta natal – Informou o anjo do segundo universo.

\- Que seja! Bom treino a vocês – Murmurou a deusa voltando a sentar em seu sofá dourado.

Então o sacerdote do segundo universo e Pan desapareceram em frente a deusa da destruição, que deu de ombros, pois ela não estava muito interessada naquele problema. Mais tarde ela chamaria sua serva pessoal para lhe fazer uma massagem e depois refazer suas unhas.

 _ **No dia seguinte no planeta em que Whis morava**_ , Bra levantou-se com muita dificuldade da cama, sendo amparada pela empregada. A meio sayadin sentia-se faminta, mas antes de ir até a cozinha colocou um quimono por cima do pijama e caminhou com certo esforço para comer o café da manhã. Chegando lá encontrou seu novo tutor comendo devagar, com os olhos fechados provavelmente apreciando a comida.

\- Sente-se Bra, que vou preparar o seu café e comida! – Minit falou já indo até a geladeira e depois para o fogão, onde colocou uma grande panela para aquecer.

\- O que você está comendo? – A jovem de madeixas azuladas inquiriu curiosa, pois seu mentor parecia estar se deliciando com um gostoso petisco.

\- São bolinhos de camarão feitos com tempero lusteano ao molho de pimenta rosada meridiana do décimo universo. Uma deliciosa iguaria! – Whis respondeu entre uma mordida e outra.

\- Uhumm parece bom, pelo menos o cheiro o é! – Replicou Bra, enquanto aguardava seu alimento ficar pronto.

\- Experimente! – Ordenou o sacerdote anjo aproximando-se da garota e a fazendo provar da guloseima que ele comia.

Bra ficou surpresa com a atitude do atual mestre, nunca imaginou que ele iria lhe dar um dos bolinhos que saboreava diretamente em sua boca. Sem raciocinar direito aceitou que ele lhe alimentasse e sentasse ao seu lado.

\- Muito bom, realmente uma delícia, muito obrigada! – A moça agradeceu ao mesmo tempo em que enrubescia.

\- Disponha! Amanhã a Minit vai à feira, daí peço para comprar mais, uma quantidade bem maior – Falou o filho do sumo sacerdote enquanto voltava a consumir a iguaria. Ele não tinha visto maldade ou malícia em sua atitude, porém a empregada achou tudo aquilo extremamente estranho.

Não demorou muito para a serva colocar a comida de Bra na mesa, o cheiro do alimento parecia bom, mas não tanto como aquele que a jovem tinha provado antes. A sopa de legumes com creme de queijo parecia uma boa refeição, contudo esperava outra coisa, suspirou e começou a tragar o líquido cremoso.

\- Já terminei! Eu vou ao meu escritório um pouco. Aguardo-te lá Bra! – Avisou o anjo do sétimo universo antes de sair do local.

\- Certo, já estou terminado aqui! – Replicou a jovem voltando a sorver a sopa.

\- Senhorita Bra, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Pediu a serva se aproximando da moça.

\- Mas é claro que pode!

\- Você não achou estranho ele lhe dar comida na boca? Como se vocês fossem íntimos? – Inquiriu a empregada em expectativa da resposta.

\- Para ser sincera... sim eu achei um pouco estranha a atitude dele, mas não podemos fazer um pré-julgamento. Você sabe, ele é um pouco esquisito assim mesmo – Bra explicou seu ponto de vista ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de comer.

\- Cuidado menina, você é tão inocente! Precisa tomar cuidado com ele, não sei se você sabe dos boatos a respeito dos relacionamentos dele – Alertou a senhora em tom de preocupação.

\- Eu ouvi alguns rumores! Vados e meu pai adotivo comentaram alguma coisa na minha frente a respeito das aventuras de Whis. Acredito que ele vai me respeitar, e não creio que ele me ache atraente ou se interesse por mim – Comentou a meio sayadin.

\- Por acaso eles lhe informaram que os sacerdotes anjos não têm nenhum relacionamento longo? Sabia que essa raça só fica junto com o parceiro apenas até a prole nascer? Depois se separam e cada um vai viver sua vida? Porém existem exceções como foi no caso do sumo sacerdote que resolveu manter a mãe de Whis e Vados como companheira após o nascimento deles, até ela falecer – Relatou à serva notando o rosto de Bra se contorcer em surpresa, pois algumas coisas ela não sabia, nem tudo lhe contaram.

\- Nossa é bem diferente! Li em alguns livros que relatam que a maioria das espécies o casal fica junto por um longo tempo, claro que existem certas ressalvas – Sussurrou pensativa.

\- Uma coisa peculiar que gostaria de lhe contar é a respeito da marcação que eles fazem em uma fêmea escolhida, é tudo feito por meio de magia. O anjo faz um símbolo na perna esquerda da potencial companheira, antes de praticarem o acasalamento, esta marca sempre some após o nascimento da primeira criança do casal. Não são todas as mulheres que eles se deitam que são marcadas, algumas são só aventuras e distração para saciar o desejo deles – Contou de forma ponderada vendo dúvidas nos olhos da jovem.

\- Mas a mulher tem que concordar com o ritual de acasalamento para ser marcada? – Inquiriu curiosa.

\- Se a mulher em questão for de outra raça, pode ser marcada sem permissão e o sacerdote decidirá depois se manterá uma relação com esta ou não. Caso passe dois meses e ele não fizer sexo com a fêmea marcada, automaticamente a marcação some – Revelou a senhora, fazendo Bra ficar contemplativa.

\- Muito obrigada pela informação! Mas preciso ir falar com Whis, me dá licença – Bra saiu da cozinha um pouco apressada, sua mente ficou muito atribulada com todo aquele conhecimento.

A moça de madeixas azuis seguiu o corredor em que viu seu mestre entrar e foi se orientando pela intuição para achar onde era a sala dele.

Durante o caminho a jovem passou por uma sala espaçosa e bem decorada, para então ir até uma porta no final de outro corredor, que parecia ser o dito escritório, aproximou-se e abriu devagarzinho, ficou aliviada que tinha acertado a direção. Entrou no recinto, fechando a porta atrás de si, chamando a atenção do sacerdote que estava mergulhado em pensamentos encarando uma adaga em suas mãos.

* * *

Continua


End file.
